Un Clavo Saca Otro Clavo
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porque eso dijeron mis amigas, un clavo saca otro clavo. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando tus amigas, internet y todo el mundo parece pensar que ese clavo puede ser Ichiya? Este Oneshot en el Reto: "Citas a ciegas" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" .
Y aquí estamos, con el reto del mes de marzo, originalmente tenía una idea completamente distinta pero… tras ver el manga de esta semana tenía que aprovechar y la inspiración llego a mi XD

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Citas a ciegas" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

Advertencia: Posible OOC.

* * *

Un Clavo Saca A Otro Clavo.

Y vaya que tenía razón con ese mal presentimiento… mi cita es nada menos que Ichiya…

─ Parece que el destino nos ha reunido aquí… Erza mi preciosa y hermosa pelirroja de parfum encantador y exquisito ─ Dijo el mago de Blue Pegasus.

─ _¿Cómo llegue a esto? ─_ Me pregunto tras su peculiar saludo y maldiciendo internamente a mis amigas.

* * *

─ _Deberías superarlo ─ Me dijo Lucy mientras me daba unas palmadas en el hombro._

─ _Lucy tiene razón Erza, no debes dejar que tu fracaso con Jellal te hunda en la depresión ─ Añadió Levy._

─ _Pero… Jellal… ─ Intente decir para que dejen de insistir cuando Cana me interrumpió._

─ _Nada de peros, ese no se ha aparecido en más de dos largos años, a este paso te quedaras para vestir santos._

─ _¡Cana! ─ Gritaron las muchachas._

─ _Tal vez… debamos nosotros buscarle novio a Erza-san ─ Murmuro Wendy… ¿quién podría decir que ese fue el inicio de toda esta tragedia?_

─ _Esa es una muy buena idea ─ Dijo Mirajane mientras se acercaba con una lacrima de aspectos extraños. ─ ¿Acaso un clavo no saca a otro clavo?_

* * *

─ En unos momentos traeremos unas entradas

─ Muchas gracias, men… Ahora señorita Erza ¿Qué opina de esta hermosa noche? ─ Dijo Ichiya mientras señalaba el cielo destechado del restaurante y tomaba una de mis manos.

─ Bastante hermosa la verdad ─ Aparte con rapidez (y algo de nervios) mi mano de la de Ichiya ─ Me recuerda un poco a las de Arakitashia.

─ Que recuerdos aquellos… parece como si la guerra hubiera sido ayer, aún recuerdo el parfum de la sangre en los campos de batalla y el embriagante aroma de la victoria final…

─ ¿Podemos no hablar de la guerra? ─ Le digo algo incomoda a Ichiya… ─ Desde la guerra no volví a ver a Jellal, parece que huyo con mi hermana y Crime Sorciere.

─ ¿Entonces entraste al servicio de citas en busca de un hombre que sanara tu corazón roto? ─ Dijo Ichiya mientras me dedicaba una mirada poco menos que escalofriante.

─ No entré yo precisamente- Respondí cruzándome de brazos algo disgustada.

* * *

─ _¿Qué es eso Mirajane? ─ Pregunte extrañada._

─ _Un nuevo invento de LacrimaVisión ─ Respondió con una sonrisa algo enigmática Mira._

─ _¿Para qué sirve Mira-san?_

─ _Para todo_

 _Todas quedamos extrañadas ante su respuesta._

─ _Te permite conectarte a lacrimanet ─ Respondió Mira mientras "encendía" la extraña lacrima._

─ _¿Eso es? ─ Pregunte aun extrañada._

─ _Todo ─ Respondió otra vez riendo Mira._

 _Ninguna entendía esa respuesta tan criptica y enigmática de Mira._

─ _Miren y aprendan ─ Añadió al iniciarse la lacrima, extrañas luces y colores salieron formando un teclado y una pantalla recordando a la magia de archivo. ─ Te permite conectarte en cierto grado a la magia de archivo y buscar cosas, incluso tienen paginas para conseguir pareja._

─ _Increíble ─ Dijimos todas sorprendidas._

 _Mirajane pronto comenzó a teclear y… extrañas imágenes de Laxus en paños menores a aparecieron._

─ _Esto… Mira…_

─ _Tecla equivocada ─ Murmuro avergonzada mientras presionaba otra tecla diferente._

 _Una página extraña surgió…_

─ _¿Casa de cita de Blue Pegasus? Esto me parece mala idea ─ Dije cruzándome de brazos._

─ _No te preocupes, es un servicio diferente. Aquí la página te sugerirá diferentes candidatos de tu ciudad que encuadren con tus gustos y aficiones ─ Me respondió._

─ _No me parece que s…_

 _Fui interrumpida abruptamente por Mira sonriendo._

─ _Ya te cree una cuenta y ya tienes más de cincuenta recomendaciones._

─ _¿En qué momento?_

─ _Ayer._

 _Me quede sin palabras…_

─ _Mirajane Strauss, puedes ser demoniaca en algunas ocasiones. ─ Dijo Cana riéndose a toda voz._

─ _Gracias._

* * *

─ Supongo entonces que fueron unas amigas ─ Dijo Ichiya tomando un poco del vino que había pedido.

─ Si… unas amigas que pronto necesitaran un entierro

─ Seguro estaban preocupadas por ti señorita Erza… anda cuéntales tus problemas al maestro del parfum.

─ Pues… ─ Dije dudosa ─ Jellal, tras la guerra se enamoró de Kagura a quien considero mi hermana y huyeron lejos…

─ Vaya situación men… he escuchado esto muchas veces señorita Erza, solamente debes buscar a alguien que sane tu corazón. Hay muchos hombres en el mundo y aquí en frente tienes a unos de los mejores que existen ─ Dijo Ichiya (que a pesar de dar un buen consejo) esbozaba una sonrisa perturbadora.

─ Gracias… supongo… ─ Dije llamando al mesero ─ Deseo hum… quince pasteles de fresa por favor.

─ Eso no es muy dietético men~.Yo deseo que me traigan una langosta rebozada en salsa.

* * *

─ _¿Cuál deberíamos aceptar para Erza? ─ Pregunto Mira._

─ _Debería escoger yo mi ci…_

─ _¿Qué te parece este de aquí? ─ Pregunto Levy señalando uno de los candidatos._

─ _Dice que es apuesto, con un gran gusto por la com…_

─ _Desechado, seguro es gordo ─ Dijo Mira._

─ _¿Por qué no ponen fotos de las personas? ─ Pregunto Lucy extrañada._

─ _Porque son citas a ciegas ─ Sonriendo Mira respondió._

 _Poco a poco fueron desechando una tras otra las recomendaciones hasta reducirlas a solo cinco candidatos._

─ " _Hombre versado, agradable, con un gusto por las mujeres con perfumes exquisitos, siempre dispuesto a una charla y a divertir y entretener a mi compañera"… ¿Solo a mí me parece un candidato perfecto para Erza? ─ Dijo Cana sonriendo._

─ _Yo… no me par…_

─ _Suena bastante Erza, se parece a lo que ella quisiera ─ Dijo Lucy mientras leía varias veces los candidatos ─ Este es el mejor para ella._

─ _Bien, he mandado la petición de cita... Fue aceptada, wow eso fue rápido… deberán verse en el restaurante "Noches de Magnolia" al anochecer del viernes. ─ Y así Mira firmo mi destino._

─ ¿Sabías que yo era la que te pedía la cita?

─ Ahora mi estimada dama debo confesarle que yo no sabía que usted seria mi cita, como soy un candidato tan solicitado en la página de citas Hibiki administra mi cuenta por mí y me dice a donde debo ir para la cita, además que su nombre de usuario no daba muchas pistas de su identidad.

─ _¿Qué es más perturbador? ¿Qué la página me recomendara a Ichiya? ¿Qué las chicas consideraran a Ichiya mi pareja perfecta? ¿Qué Ichiya sea una de los candidatos más solicitados en el servicio de citas? ─_ Pienso con un escalofrío pensando en todas las victimas del maestro del "parfum".

─ Espera… ¿Por qué la página te recomendó a ti si vives en otra ciudad?

─ Es simple mi estimada y exquisita Scarlet, me encuentro en la ciudad haciendo unos recados para el maestro Bob.

* * *

─ _¿Ansiosa por tu cita Erza-san? ─ Me pregunto Wendy._

─ _¿Honestamente? Ni un poco… Algo me da mala espina la verdad…_

─ _Señorita Erza no se mueva, debo poner perfecto su cabello… ebi~_

─ _Lo siento Señor Cancer._

─ _¿Señor? Eso suena bien, ebi~_

* * *

Terminamos de comer y tras un poco de charlar Ichiya (intentando ser caballeroso) pago la cuenta.

─ Exquisita y hermosa Erza, fue un placer haber compartido tan grata velada con usted, espero podamos volver a salir alguna vez ─ Me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

─ Se podría decir que fue una cita… "soportable" Ichiya-san ─ Dije mientras apartaba mi mano y colocaba una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro.

* * *

 _Tras ser escolta (aunque no lo necesitaba) por Taurus (el cual se comportó indecorosamente y me vi en la necesidad de mandarlo al mundo espiritual) llegue al restaurante._

─ _Aun tengo mala espina de esto ─ Dije entrando y encontrándome con el recepcionista. ─ La señorita espada mortal ─ Le dije algo avergonzada por el nombre de usuario que me coloco Mira._

─ _Por aquí, la está esperando el men perfumado ─ Me respondió… ese nombre de usuario me sigue dando mala espina…_

 _Y vaya que tenía razón con ese mal presentimiento… mi cita es nada menos que Ichiya…_

─ _¿Cómo llegue a esto? ─ Me pregunto tras su peculiar saludo y maldiciendo internamente a mis amigas._

* * *

─ No lo olvides Erza, siempre estaré disponible para ti ─ Dijo Ichiya mientras chasqueaba los dedos y me señalaba -Men~

Ichiya se fue y yo hice lo mismo… es hora de saldar algunas cuentas con mis "amigas"

Camine y camine y a Fairy Hills llegue, con paso acelerado fue a mi cuarto donde (como suponía) me esperaban todas.

─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─ Preguntaron sonriendo.

─ Era Ichiya ─ Respondó con una mirada fatal y reequipando mi armadura, todas las chicas tragaron grueso... es hora de que una espada sacara un clavo...

* * *

Bueno estimados lectores espero que se hayan reído y que les haya gustado mi fic, sería un gesto muy amable si me dejaran un review :D.

Nos leemos.


End file.
